In a vehicle cabin, a vehicle display device having meters for a travelling speed or a revolution speed of an engine is disposed. In recent years, in addition to these meters, the vehicle display device also displays a variety of information related to traveling. For example, a vehicle display device displays navigation information, such as a map, or displays information about danger during traveling to warn a driver (refer to Patent Literature 1).